


A Moment Like This One

by wheezesanddemons



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezesanddemons/pseuds/wheezesanddemons
Summary: Prompt: Honestly if you’re doing prompts then 100% breathtaking kiss with Shyan because dang.





	A Moment Like This One

They’ve been tiptoeing around each other  _for days_ , now. Both unsure of what to say, what to do, hell they’ve barely made eye contact - yet they sit at the same damn desk. Were either of them supposed to know about the awkward tension that would follow finally taking that leap and just barely crossing the line between friends and  _something more_? An easy answer; they didn’t think it would happen, didn’t expect it. Hadn’t been thinking at all if anyone’s being completely honest.

****

A Friday night, celebrating yet another season, finished. There were pictures and videos shared on instagram, snapped to a few of their coworkers, the usual shenanigans. Hours pass by, and beers are downed and shots are taken ( neither would be able to confidently say how many exactly ) and they are feeling it. Laughing at any comment made, cheeks sore from too big smiles, eyes crinkling from squinting for the same reason. They’re too close in the booth, arms touching and fingers grazing every now and again. 

At some point both men come down from some ( probably stupid ) joke that Shane had made, and Ryan holds up his three - fourths empty glass, “we did it, ‘nother season down. Cheers t’you for sittin’ through even the craziest of theories that I find,” a giggle slips through his lips.

The taller of the two raises his glass as well ( there’s two drinks left in it and, how many is this? ) Glasses knock together too hard, a few people close by glancing over at the two of them, and Ryan purses his lips at the sudden pairs of eyes on them, Shane doesn’t notice. “I think,” shoulders rise and fall in a lazy shrug, “that I’m used to it by now. But! Cheers to  _you_  for keeping this going.” Shane fits the glass between his lips and finishes the beer, not noticing how Ryan can’t look away. It hits the table with a  _clink!_  and he continues, “who knows where we would be without you and unsolved. Prob’ly not here this late.” Words slur together and they’ve somehow gotten closer, the smaller man focuses on his friend’s lips, zoning out a few times. There’s compliments thrown at him and this cheers has gotten sentimental and  _wow_ , Shane’s lips are inviting. The smile that curls onto them is mesmerizing. And, it happens.

Their lips touch gingerly, soft, and unsure. There’s a small noise that escapes Shane, shocked? But he doesn’t pull away, instead he leans closer, pressing harder and a hand cups Ryan’s cheek. One of them parts their lips and just like that they’re the only two in the room. Ryan’s hand finds it’s place on Shane’s knee and  _they’ve been here before_ , almost closing that gap and crossing that line. Apparently it took a drunken night for it to happen. At some point, they both need to allow air back into their lungs and –

****

The night hadn’t ended there, they went back and fell asleep in Shane’s apartment, Ryan on the couch, even. Innocent. However, they both remembered the events of the night before and suddenly neither had anything to say. Of course Ryan thinks the worst, assumes his friend is avoiding because he regrets it. Had he allowed his eyes to travel to the other, he’d notice that Shane had been watching him all day long. The last  _couple days_ , actually. Except, Ryan is stubborn and doesn’t want to hear the rejection. 

It doesn’t dawn on him that he’s the one doing the avoiding. 

And, maybe that’s why he’s shocked when it’s finally come time to go home and Ryan’s purposely stayed behind to continue avoiding and forgetting, but he looks up from grabbing his things and, “Shane!” He almost squeaks, startled from the form standing so close. “I though – I figured you’d be gone by now.” Eyes still look elsewhere, only stealing short glances. Silence. And, now he’s nervous.  “Listen, we don’t have to talk about it. Actually, I’d rather not. Can we go back to how it was before? Hunting ghosts and talking about murders and movie nights that end in popcorn fights and -”

He doesn’t see it, but Shane rolls his eyes, lips curving upwards at the rambling. “Will you shut up already? My god, you weren’t this freaked out even at the Sallie house!” The other goes to retort, finally giving him his  _full attention_ , but Shane is having none of it. Not when they’ve already lost time.

Hands find their way to his stubborn partner’s cheeks ( he can feel the heat from the blush already creeping up, ) slotting their lips together almost perfectly. It’s the smile that makes their teeth clack together. The hitch of Ryan’s breath that causes Shane to grin. But, it doesn’t take long for nimble fingers to find the crook in Shane’s hips, digging in for support. It’s not soft like before, it’s almost  _needy_  and rough and Shane nips at Ryan’s bottom lip before pressing their lips together again, pressing closer until Ryan is hitting the desk, deepening the kiss just as he had the last time. How is Ryan supposed to be able to  _think_  when Shane’s tongue is in his mouth and his hands are traveling into his hair?

He’s in a daze, and only comes snapping back when he can suddenly breath again, regardless, he tries to chase Shane’s lips but finds nothing. He’s simple  _there_ , mouth still open, breathing ragged, eyes refusing to open and forget any part of that moment. Fingers even carefully touch his own lips, still lost in that moment. Ryan doesn’t know how long he stands there, breathless, but Shane is talking and his brows quirk upwards when his eyes finally open again.

“About that whole, going back to normal thing.  _Normal_ doesn’t work for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this so fast, lemme tell ya.  
> Leave a prompt @actualdemonmadej if you'd like!


End file.
